


Just Ask

by dirtmccracken



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Costume Party, M/M, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmccracken/pseuds/dirtmccracken
Summary: Bert has plenty he wants, but doesn't want to ask.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fewwww things  
> 1) I alternate between using he and they pronouns for Gerard through this  
> 2) This hasn't been proofread so if you notice any big errors feel free to let me know and I'll fix them!  
> 3) Consent is not only a necessity, but can be plenty sexy to get so... Do That kids.

When Gerard showed up to the party in his too tight cop outfit, he couldn’t help feel a little ridiculous. It took a bit too long to get the shorts to sit where he was comfortable, and the cuffs hanging to the side just felt ridiculous to have in public. He felt a little stupid at first, but looking around it didn’t take long for him to feel better about that. He scanned the party some, waving slightly at a couple of friends he saw though not stopping to say much more than “hello.”

When he found Bert he felt himself tense up, amazed by how much effort he had put into this. They had joked about couple’s costumes and somehow, it ended up with Gerard buying his costume at nearly one in the morning. Bert had insisted on leaving his a surprise, and the fishnets covering his legs sure as hell were a surprise. The shorts Bert were wearing barely managed to cover his ass and the striped top was riding up slightly, leaving a little skin near his hips exposed. Bert grinned as he noticed Gerard’s eyes on him, carefully walking over.

“You look like you didn’t think I’d actually do it.”

“I didn’t,” They answered without a second thought. Gerard took another moment to look Bert over, seeing how the striped shirt fit in a way that made Bert look a bit more feminine that normal. It hugged tight to his sides, and the neck cut down deeper than his normal t-shirts. The fishnets (and extra exposure) made Bert’s legs look longer than normal, dead ending into the black flats he was wearing. “Couldn't make heels work?”

Bert laughed and shook his head a little bit, looking up at Gerard. “Absolutely not. It wasn’t worth it.” He laughed a little bit, grabbing Gee’s hand and starting to pull them near the bar. 

Gerard was going to try and socialize, at least get an idea of who all was there but the grip of Bert’s hand and promise of alcohol was enough for him to put that off. He followed Bert and ordered himself one of the cocktails listed somewhat at random while Bert got his standard double vodka and cranberry juice. Bert wrinkled his nose a little as he saw Gerard’s pinkish cocktail, still surprised that the other could actually drink like that. 

“What’s that look for, huh punk?” They teased a little bit, heading over to one of the few vacant tables he could find. He settled down on a fairly large chair, not at all surprised when Bert sat down on top of them, both legs draped over Gee’s lap.

“The look is because alcohol shouldn’t look like that. I bet it tastes like fucking candy or something.” He wrinkled his nose a little, taking a large drink from the glass in his hand, face twisting up a bit as he felt the burn at the back of his throat.

Gerard leaned back a little, taking a couple sips of their drink but not seeming in nearly as much of a rush to finish as Bert was. After a couple sips, he offered the glass up to Bert. He watched as the Bert hesitated for a moment but sipped the drink anyway. Bert’s face turned as he swallowed, shaking his head as he handed it back to Gerard. “I was right. That’s way too fucking sweet to get drunk off of.”

“Dude, you know drinking doesn’t have to involve suffering, yeah?”

“What self destructive habit is fun without a bit of suffering?” Bert quickly responded, handing Gerard back his drink. “Finish your drink, come on.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Gerard could down his drink just as quickly as Bert did, and once he did Gerard stood up and quickly pulled Bert back towards the bar. Bert didn’t hesitate to order another drink (same as before) thought he was a bit surprised when Gerard ordered them both a shot to go with their drinks. He grinned a little bit, lifting the small glass of vodka towards Gerard before they both downed them together, both of them making a face at the taste.

          After they finished the shots, Bert nodded a little towards the dancefloor, knowing full and well it wasn't really something either of them enjoyed. But they had to kill the time, so it didn't come as a surprise when Gerard chugged down his so-called drink and started pulling him towards the crowd. 

   Bert very nearly spilled his drink, but quickly followed along and chugged down what he could, abandoning the glass on a table near the edge of the swell. He kept close to Gee, wrapping his arms around the their neck to be sure he could hold on even if the crowd started moving more actively. 

           Gerard leaned down a little, speaking just loud enough for Bert to hear him. “You know,” he started, the words slurring together slightly but still plenty understandable, “you really are no good at being subtle. You're always so clingy when you need something.”

          “Only because you buy into it every time.” Bert said with a slight laugh, unable to even try and say that seriously. “But you know you love it even more than I do.”

          And that, to Gerard, sounded a hell of a lot like a challenge. He bit down harder on Bert’s neck just to hear the small whine that came out.

          Bert bit into his lip to keep quiet, one hand wrapping itself into Gerard’s hair and tugging pretty hard.  Gerard laughed a bit, feeling the way Bert pulled but not giving him the satisfaction of reacting so fast. He wasn't going to be the one pulling them out of the crowd tonight, not going to let Bert have the satisfaction of being right even if he wasn't all wrong.

          When the song changed to something with heavier bass, Gerard started grinding against Bert a little bit, pressing a thigh between his legs and dropped one hand down to squeeze Bert’s hip and pull him in closer. They laughed a little as he felt Bert rise up on his toes to try and make up some of the height difference. Gee looked around a bit, making sure no one was paying too much attention to them before he leaned down to whisper in Bert’s ear. “I think you need this more than I do.” They hummed a little bit, sucking below Bert’s ear hard enough he knew it would leave a mark. 

         Bert groaned at the feeling, rocking himself against Gerard’s leg and honestly not paying much attention to the party around them. “‘s because you play dirty… Not ‘cause you aren't as needy.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gerard said quietly against Bert’s neck, carefully pressing kisses over the marks from his teeth.

Bert stayed close to Gerard, feeling the other’s hands start to move down past his shorts to run over the fishnets on his thighs. Bert smirked slightly to himself, rocking down a bit harder against Gerard’s leg and letting out a slightly exaggerated moan though trying to keep quiet enough to not turn too many heads. Most of their close friends had come to just expect his from them, but Bert wasn’t quite ready to throw away all their professional relationships for this too. He grinned a bit when he felt Gerard squeeze his thigh a bit tighter.

“Behave yourself,” Gerard said lowly, digging a couple nails into the soft flesh. “You’ll get what you’re after, just fucking behave.”

“What I’m after?” Bert asked in faked surprise, unable to keep from smiling as he looked at Gerard. “I was just trying to dance.” He pulled back a little bit, not getting very far at all as Gee refused to move his hand away.

Gerard leaned down and bit into Bert’s neck again, glancing around a bit to make sure that no one was watching them still. He carefully ran his hand down Bert’ thigh, just taking a moment to appreciate how the fishnets felt. They carefully pulled his hand away as it was nearing Bert's knee, stepping back to create just a bit of distance between them. “Another drink?” Gee asked, tugging Bert towards the bar

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”Bert grinned a bit, just ordering a shot and some water this time around, relieved when Gerard did the same.

Gerard laughed a little, “I don’t have to get you drunk and you know it,” he said easily, lifting his shot glass slightly toward Bert. They both quickly drank the shots, leaving the glasses on the bar for heading towards the edges of the room.

Bert spotted an empty loveseat, pulling Gerard towards it. “‘M sick of dancing,” he said simply. He gave Gerard just a second to catch up to him before letting himself just fall into the seat. When Gerard sat down, Bert draped his legs over his lap and leaned back against one of the armrests of the couch, just letting himself look around and take in what they could of the party.

They spent a few more minutes looking around, both greeting a couple friends and having some laughs about their costumes. Between the thud of the house music (Gerard was pretty sure Gabe was at fault for that, but who knew who set up the playlist?) and the haze from the alcohol, Bert eventually came to the conclusion no one would really miss either of them too badly.

“Come with me,” he whispered against Gerard’s neck and nodded to the staircase near the entryway. 

Gee couldn't help but grin a little, feeling how Bert tugged on their hand. They didn't respond, simply followed Bert as he headed straight up the stairs. They followed close behind and watched as Bert tried a couple handles, finally pushing a door open and tugging Gerard inside with him.

         Gerard pulled the door shut behind them, narrowing his eyes a little at Bert but not doing anything just yet. “What had you in such a rush to get up here, hm?”

Bert was already all hands and teeth, nipping at Gerard’s neck a little bit. “Why do you keep asking stupid questions?”

“Because I keep getting no answers.” They pushed Bert a bit away from him and turned his back. Gerard took a few steps towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off without letting himself look back. “I think ‘m gonna sleep. It’s been a long day, doesn’t seem to be much reason to stay up.”

Gerard didn’t need to look back to know Bert was staring wide eyed and conflicted. Bert bit into his lip, watching as they undressed, and started to question if he was going to win. He was always the one to say it, always. The longer he stood there though, the more he questioned if making some point was worth the way he was feeling. “Gee,” he spoke out as Gerard had been reaching to get rid of their pants, “Gee, come over here, please.” He drew out the words a bit, almost whining just to be sure he would get Gerard’s attention again.

There was a bit of hesitation, but pretty quickly Gerard was crossing the room again and stood just a couple feet away from Bert. “Yes?” He did his best to sound disinterested but he couldn’t keep himself from looking Bert over again as he thought about what came next.

“Touch me, please. I swear to god, I’m like two seconds from doing this all myself and not letting you enjoy this so you should hurry.”

Gerard didn’t need to be told twice (ever, Bert was just too stubborn to ask). He moved a bit closer, crowding Bert  against the wall. “You know, you’ve been a real pain lately. So we’re going to play a little game,” he leaned in and spoke softly in Bert's ear. “You need to learn how to be patient, and we’re going to find a way to make that happen. Promise to do as I say?”

Bert pretty obviously wanted more answers, but he knew better than to push it when Gerard got like this. There was a time and a place to test the limits, but at a party where damn near anyone could come looking for them probably wasn’t it. Not to mention that Bert was pretty sure Gerard had no problems making him walk back out there half hard and wait until they left if he didn’t listen now. He quietly nodded, just enough that Gerard knew he was okay with things.

“You’re going to take your shoes off and face the wall. I want you to kneel, and I want you to put some real thought into what you want from this.” He carefully stepped back, turning away from Bert just to see how fast he obeyed. “You spend a lot of time trying to get me to just give everything to you, but you know better. Act like it.” He kept his voice level, not looking back.

Gee could hear the shuffle from Bert turning around and kneeling, and the small thud that came with Bert’s shoes being kicked aside. Gerard was careful to keep quiet, taking the handcuffs from his costume and carefully setting them on the bed before working out of the slightly too-tight shorts. He could tell Bert was already getting restless, but he didn’t say a word. He continued to set up, leaning down and looking through his things a bit before finding a condom and tossing it next to the handcuffs. 

“Are you going to be a good boy and actually talk to me now?” Gerard asked calmly, breaking the silence as he saw Bert starting to fidget.

“I… Yeah, yeah sure.” Bert responded somewhat in a rush, growing less patient by the second. 

“Sure?” Gerard questioned, taking the few steps to  lessen the space between them. “Are you going to tell me what you did that’s keeping you from being taken care of right now, hm?”

Bert bit into his lip slightly to keep from arguing too much, reminding himself that it would be a lot easier if he just just gave Gerard what he needed. “I didn’t ask, you just wanted me to ask and I wouldn’t.” He spoke a little rushed, tilting his head back to try and see Gerard. 

Gee didn’t bother to try and keep Bert from looking back, looking right down at him. “And do you know why it’s so important for you to ask?”

They had talked about this plenty of times before, and honestly Gerard still wasn’t sure why Bert had so much fun pushing it. “You need to know I want this too… Don’t want any questions,” Bert managed out without sounding a all sarcastic. That was getting harder for him each time this happened, because Gerard should know. They’ve talked safewords, and Bert’s used them before. Gerard should know the answer is always yes, and if it isn’t he knows how to say it.

“Anything else you want to say to me, pretty?” Gerard reached out, pulling a bit at Bert’s hair to keep him looking up when he spoke. 

“Please,” Bert started, knowing he got nowhere without manners. “Please I promise I’ll be good Gee. I told you, I need you to do  _ something _ . I don’t care I just, stop fucking around.”

At that, Gerard pulled a bit harder at the hair. “You really aren’t being much help tonight, are you? Can’t ever seem to just do what you’re supposed to.” 

Bert nearly whined at that, not wanting to let Gerard down but he honestly didn’t know. He just wanted to make Gerard happy with him. He wanted to be good and get off and just not have to think for a few minutes. “Just wanna make you happy, please…” He knew he looked pathetic, and he knew Gerard wasn’t going to bother holding out much longer. “‘M sorry, I just… I don’t know what I want, just something, something you want please.” He kept going, hardly making sense and barely even trying to keep the words connected. He kept looking at Gerard, head back and lips just slightly parted.

          There was a small pause before Gerard let go entirely and took a step back from Bert. “Stand up and turn around.” He spoke calmly, watching carefully to be sure Bert didn't do any more than he was asked.

Bert moved a little slowly at first, pushing himself up off the carpet carefully straightening his costume as he turned to face Gerard. He went to say something but was cut off by Gerard crowding into his space again. “How did you even manage before, hm? There can’t be many people willing to put up with such a needy brat.”

“Quinn never had a problem.” Bert responded quickly, knowing he wasn’t really doing himself any favors by bringing that up.

Gee looked right at Bert, not showing much of a real reaction to that right away. “On the bed, on your knees and facing the headboard.” He kept as stoic as he could manage, knowing Bert was just out to get a response. He kept an eye on Bert though moved to the opposite side of the bed, picking up the things he had set there earlier. 

Bert looked over and saw the cuffs, not really having time to focus on anything else before Gerard looped the cuffs through one of the slats in the headboard. Bert didn’t hesitate to reach his hands out, letting Gerard secure the cuffs firmly. “Good boy, didn’t even have to ask you.” Gerard gently kissed at Bert’s jaw before moving away from the bed. 

He found a chair in the room, sitting down and calmly answering a few texts. He stayed quiet for a bit, just letting Bert sit there until his impatience finally got the best of him.

          “Please,” Bert finally swallowed his pride as he felt the cuffs digging slightly into his wrists. “Please, Gee, I'm sorry just please stop fucking teasing.” He whined and tried looking over Gerard the best he could.

           Gerard shifted the chair a little, setting his phone down and speaking calmly. “What was that?” He asked with a little bit of a grin, knowing it killed Bert to have to beg.

            Bert tensed a little bit, taking a breath before speaking again. “Fuck, please… Just please fuck me.” He swallowed hard shifted a bit, trying to get Gerard’s attention.

            Gerard grinned a bit to himself and moved back to the bed, running a hand up the backside of Bert's thighs. He thought about dragging it out more but in all reality he was probably about as impatient as Bert was and he didn't want to be away from the party long enough anyone would notice.

        “You know all you had to do was ask, right?” Gerard asked rather calmly, finally reaching for the packet of lube he had tossed on the bed earlier and moved to kneel behind Bert.

         Gerard carefully started to undo Bert’s shorts, the angle a bit awkward with how he was kneeling. He eventually worked them open enough, teasingly tracing his fingers over Bert’s cock as it was pressed tight to the boyshort underwear he'd had under the costume. “Such a pretty thing you are…” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin on his boyfriend's lower back. 

         Bert allowed his eye to fall shut, trying to focus on his breathing rather than all the ways Gerard was teasing. He felt them tug down his shorts, the fabric pooling just above his knees. Gee took his time exploring the rest, trailing kisses along the end of Bert’s fishnets and continued pushing the other closer to being an incoherent mess.

          “Gee,” Bert whined a little, pressing his hips back and pulling a little on his cuffs. “Gee I promise I'll be good, please…” 

          Gerard couldn't help but laugh a little at that, pulling back a bit from his teasing. “You better continue to prove it then, pretty.” They spoke firmly, spanking Bert once rather hard before finally starting to remove his underwear.

          Bert’s breath hitched a bit at the feeling, hips pushing back into the smack. Gee repeated the motion a few times once he had Bert's underwear pulled down to the middle of his thighs. Before long Bert was whining and trying to push back against Gerard for anything he could get.

         “Is there something you need, lovely?” Gee asked, pausing with his hand on Bert's ass, massaging the skin a bit. 

          “You fucking  _ know _ what I need,” Bert tried his best to sound demanding, but the way his voice cracked took it right back to pathetic. 

           Gerard laughed a little bit, spanking Bert once more rather roughly just to hear the whine that he got in return. “Ask.”

           Bert pushed back a little bit and spread his legs as best the confines of his shorts would allow. “Gee… please. I need you to fuck me,” Bert exaggerated a bit, “happy?” He asked, turning to look a bit back at Gerard.

           Another smack. “I was until you decided that was a time to give attitude.” Gerard spoke calmly, still reaching for the packet of lube and finally opening it up. “Safeword?” 

            “Crow,” Bert answered without hesitation this time.

           “Good boy.” Gerard finally opened the packet of lube, carefully coating a couple of his fingers. “Stay still,” he instructed.

           Gee took his time still, slowly pushing a slick finger into Bert and grinning to himself at how his boyfriend tensed up. “Relax, pretty.” Gerard hummed, continuing his motions. Before long he was three fingers deep in Bert, watching how hard he tried to stay in place and behave. “You're doing so good sweetie…”

           “Please…” Bert whined a little, eyes closed as he sunk down on his elbows, barely managing not to push back against Gee’s hand.

           “Mm… Soon love, just be patient.” 

            Bert  _ really _ wasn't feeling like waiting more but he'd played this game a thousand times. He knew that at this point, the more he tried forcing it the longer he could be waiting. Instead of arguing, he let out a slightly exaggerated moan, trying to just let himself relax for now.

          Fortunately, his patience paid off rather quickly this time. Gerard pulled their fingers back, not paying much mind to whose room they were in as he wiped them on the comforter some. Bert bit his lip, quieting the whine that came with the emptiness as he knew it wasn't going to last long.

           Gee carefully opened the condom, watching how patiently Bert was waiting as they rolled it on. “Ready, pretty?” He asked softly, lining himself up between Bert's spread thighs.

           “ _ Please, _ ” Bert gasped, tugging a bit at the handcuffs holding him in place. “Please Gee, I fucking need it. Stop fucking around what more could yo-” He was cut off with a sharp moan, feeling Gerard finally push into him. His head fell against the comforter, eyes closed as his whole body tensed slightly. 

           Gerard moved deliberately, short thrusts pushing himself a bit deeper each time until he bottomed out. They leaned down, trailing kisses across Bert's shoulder blades while letting him adjust a bit more to things. After taking a few breaths, Bert rolled his hips back against Gerard to signal for him to move. 

           They pulled back out nearly all the way, sitting back up as he did. He pushed back in rather roughly, smacking Bert's ass hard as he did. “Did I say you could move?” He asked, not pausing for an answer before he set a pace for himself. He didn't bother moving too fast, focused instead on deep thrusts and watching as Bert tugged at his handcuffs and bit the comforter beneath him all in vain attempts to stay still.

            Bert couldn't keep himself quiet, moans and curses flowing from his mouth continuously. He let himself sink into the experience, feeling Gerard everywhere. He was somewhat aware of the hands roaming his body, more so as they gripped at his thighs and stockings that had miraculously stayed mostly in place. “Please… Please, Gee…” He whined, feeling every part of him be pushed closer to the edge.

           “Go for it, baby… Prove how good you feel.” Gerard dug his nails into Bert's thighs a bit rougher, nearly breaking skin as his own release wasn't far behind. 

           That was all it took for Bert. A couple more thrusts and he was coming hard, body tensing up around Gerard and pulling hard enough at the cuffs he was now entirely sure there would be bruises. 

             Soon after, Gerard was coming hard, pushing deep into Bert as he filled the condom, breathing heavy and holding firmly onto his partner's thighs in an effort to keep what little balance he still had.

            Gee carefully rolled his hips a bit more as they both were recovering from their release, gently pulling out of Bert despite the slight whimper it earned him. Gerard carefully peeled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the bin he had noticed near the bed.

              “You're explaining if anyone starts asking why there's cum on their bed.” He spoke with a slight grin. 

             Bert whined loudly, lifting his cuffed wrists up as best he could. “Maybe untie me before you start killing the moment, yeah?”

             “There's my boy. Always full of sass.” Gee laughed a bit, fimding his shorts and fishing out the key. He carefully unlocked the handcuffs, placing a few kisses over the indents they had left. “You were very good for me, pretty. Let's get you dresses and cleaned up before people start askimg questions down there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

          When they returned to the party, the looks they instantly received proved it was far from a secret what they had just been up to. The new- much larger-  holes in Bert's fishnets and notable handprints that his shorts just couldn't cover did nothing to help that either.

           They had nearly made it back to their abandoned chair when and all too familiar arm wrapped around Gerard's shoulder. Gabe.

             “You're totally paying me back for my laundry. Double if you fucks forgot a condom.” He grinned, seeming far more amused than upset. 

_ Thank God it was Gabe,  _ was all Gerard could think at the moment. Thank god this house, this party, and now  _ that _ mess all belonged to one of the only people he knew that would be more happy he got laid than upset about fresh cum stains. 

           “Bert's paying, I didn't make any of that mess.” They grinned right back, it turning into a proper laugh with the way Bert whined. 

            “I'll get you back soon man, for now I'm gonna find enough vodka to forget how everyone is staring right now,” Bert wiggled away from Gerard, “thanks for not making a bigger scene than we already have.” Bert nodded a bit to Gabe, heading straight for the bar from there.


End file.
